1. Field of the Invention
The presently described embodiments relate generally to a measurement method, a measurement device, a projection apparatus, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for controlling a device using a recognition result of a gesture of a hand or the like in a 3D (three-dimensional) space rather than directly manipulating a button or the like of the device is known. More specifically, a technique for controlling a device by measuring a position of a measurement subject, such as a hand, in a 3D space utilizing captured images obtained by capturing a gesture of the measurement subject with a camera is known. Examples of the technique are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 7-114642 and 9-325018.
As is conventionally known, such a measurement device may be mounted on a projection apparatus (e.g., a projector) which projects a projection image. Such a projection apparatus on which a measurement device is mounted is conventionally placed rather away from a projection surface and controlled in accordance with a measurement result of a position of user's hand or the like which is near the projection surface in a 3D space.
Meanwhile, a projection apparatus projecting a projection image obliquely toward a projection surface to achieve large-screen projection with a short throw is known. One type of such a projection apparatus uses a short-focal-length lens as its projection lens. This type of projection apparatus is advantageously capable of projecting a projection image favorably even in a small room or the like because the apparatus can be placed close to a projection surface.
However, conventional measurement devices are disadvantageously not mountable on a projection apparatus which employs a short-focal-length lens as its projection lens. This is because the conventional measurement device needs to be placed away from a projection surface so that the device can measure a position of a measurement subject.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for a measurement device mountable on a projection apparatus which employs a short-focal-length lens as its projection lens, the projection apparatus including the measurement device, a measurement method, and a computer-readable recording medium having a computer program.
It is an object of the present invention to at least partially solve the problem in the conventional technology.